This invention relates to a training device to help train athletes how to swing at and hit a baseball properly and to improve their hitting ability.
Prior art devices in this general category of which the inventor is aware include those described in the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,580 discloses a foot positioning apparatus for batting practice comprising a vertical pole extending upwardly from the center of home plate serving as a tee to hold a baseball thereon in the strike zone, and a laterally extending foot positioner extending from the pole in the center of home plate and pivotal therearound, the foot positioner having telescoping members to move its outer end closer to or farther from home plate, and a foot alignment assembly pivotally secured to the outer end of the telescoping foot positioner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,122 discloses a baseball batting training apparatus comprising a tripod base having a vertically extending pole and three laterally extending arms pivotally mounted on the pole at vertically spaced apart locations within the strike zone, a simulated baseball secured to the end of each arm, a signal light to signal which of the three simulated baseballs is to be swung at and hit, a timer to measure the batter's reaction time between the signal light going on and when he actually strikes the ball, plus a counter to count the revolutions of the hit ball and its rotatable arm around the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,866 discloses an adjustable batting tee comprising a short vertical upright member extending up from the center of home plate, a horizontal arm pivotally connected to the short vertical member, its outer end being slidably adjustable inwardly toward and outwardly from the center of home plate, and an upwardly extending baseball tee extending upwardly from the outer end of the horizontal arm and being slidably adjustable up or down. The upwardly extending baseball tee includes a flexible portion to flex when a baseball is hit off the top of the tee. The horizontal arm is pivotable within an arc of about 120 degrees, its pivotal movement being limited by a pair of spaced apart abutment rods to each side of the short vertical upright member and slightly forward thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,267 discloses a baseball practice apparatus comprising a tee to position a baseball in the strike zone, and a vertically extending swing guide spaced apart behind the batter in line with home plate at a location within which the bat must be swung if done properly, that is by keeping the batter's rearwardly extending elbow from dropping and to keep the wrists from being prematurely broken in the swing. If the rearwardly positioned swing guide is hit by the bat, the batter's swing was not done properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,937 discloses a combined batting tee and strike zone indicator comprising a home plate and a laterally extending bar positioned in front of home plate. When used as a tee, a first telescoping upright is placed in the center of the lateral bar and a second telescoping upright is placed in the center of home plate at a height to indicate the level of the bat as it is swung at a baseball placed on top of the first telescoping upright. When used as a strike zone indicator, the telescoping uprights are both placed on the lateral bar in front of home plate and at each side of the plate to show the boundaries of the strike zone. Color bands on the telescoping uprights indicate the high and low range of the strike zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,070 discloses a target teaching aid comprising an upright pole on a base and two laterally extending arms extending outwardly from the pole in spaced apart relationship to define the upper and lower boundaries of the strike zone when used as a batting trainer. One or more vertically extending ribbons are connected between the laterally extending arms to define the side edges of whatever target the device is used to define. When used to define the strike zone for a batter to swing through, only one vertically extending ribbon can be used, namely to indicate the outside edge of the plate and strike zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,375 discloses a baseball batting practice device comprising a vertical support shaft having an overhead horizontal bar extending laterally therefrom and a baseball suspended from the horizontal bar on a rope or flexible line within the strike zone in front of home plate. The device includes foot positioning bars for proper placement of the batter's feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,771 discloses a batting aid to help a batter perfect a level swing, comprising a pair of resiliently mounted tubular arms which are parallel and spaced apart a distance sufficient for the outer portion of a baseball bat to swing through if kept level. If not kept level, the bat will hit one or both of the tubular arms.
Canadian Patent No. 1,136,171 comprises an upright pole positioned to the side of home plate having a pair of parallel vertically spaced apart arms extending laterally from the pole with a baseball tee on the lower arm and a baseball on the tee. Other non-relevant embodiments of the invention are also disclosed in this Canadian patent.